The Goddess of Shadow
by SilverandJewelz
Summary: Mellisa Black and Mackenzie Everworth must protect Harry Potter while keeping their secrets. Will they succeed? Will their covers be blown? Read to find out.
1. Character Descriptions

Name: Midnight, or Mellisa Black

Age: 14, as a goddess, 10,433

Birthday: March 16

Parents: Mars and Nyx

Wand: Honeysuckle and thestral hair. 11 1/2 inches. Powerful.

House: ?

Pet: Cat named Pan, Black and white owl named Twilight

Powers: Power over shadows, strategy, control over the dead, can kill with shadows.

Description: Goddess of Shadow. Tall, pale, black haired, black eyes, black angel wings, and small talons.

Weapon: Stygian Iron dual knives, talons, wings.

* * *

Name: Mackenzie Everworth

Age: 14

Birthday: July 22

Wand: Pine and Phoenix feather. 10 and 1/2 inches. Strong

Parent (s): James Everworth and Athena

House: ?

Pet: Owl (the irony) Named Pamethia

Description: Blond hair, gray eyes, tan, super smart.

Weapon: Celestial Bronze dual knives.


	2. Chapter 1

*Last Week* Midnight POV

* * *

Last week Zeus summoned me to Olympus. There, I him and Hecate.

"My lord, lady." I said, bowing.

"Rise," said Zeus."I have a quest for you."

*Present*  
Turns out that quest was me going to a magic school, called Hogwarts, to protect a boy marked by Zeus. So now I'm going to Diagon Alley with Hecate, my "mom". Hecate and I flashed into the alley and we then bought my supplies and stuff. While Hecate was getting my books, I was getting my robes fitted when a boy with greasy blond hair and grey eyes walked in and stood next to me. " Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy," said the boy, Draco.

"Hello, I'm Mellisa Black," I replied.

"What year are you?" he asked.

"1st, and you?" I responded.

"1st as well!" He exclaimed.  
Then Madam Malkin said that my robes were done.

" Bye Draco!" I called.

"Bye Mellisa!" He called back.  
Then, Hecate and I walked to Ollivander's. We went in, and a little man came scurrying out from behind a stack of boxes.

"New student?" he asked.

"Indeed," replied Hecate.

"Try this one," he directed to me."Honeysuckle and thestral hair. 11 and 1/2 inches. Powerful."  
I gave the wand a little wave and black sparks flew out.

"Oh my, I've never had the first wand work before." stated Mr. Ollivander.

" Anyway, that'll be 8 Galleons."  
So I paid up and I flashed away with all my supplies.


	3. Chapter 2

Mackenzie P.O.V.

* * *

I was pegasus-riding when it happened. Annabeth ran up to me.

"Chiron wants to see you!" she said, gasping for breath.

"Okay can you take Mocha?" I ask.

"Yeah, just go. Hurry!" she replied.

When I went to the Big House, Chiron greeted me, and we sat.

"Mackenzie, I have a letter for you."

"Okay?" I replied.

Dear Ms. Everworth,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva Mcgonagall

"Alright. So, Chiron, an owl?" I inquired.

"You don't have any questions?" he exclaimed.

"I've known."

" Well just don't tell anyone about you demigod status."

"Okay,"  
So I take my letter, and I go back to the Athena cabin after sending my answer. I was looking at the supply list, and was thinking about my books when Annabeth ran in.  
"Lady Midnight's here, she wants you." she exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Goddess of Shadow**

 **Mackenzie**

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"I know," Annabeth mused. "I wonder why?"

I then went to Lady Midnight's presence. I bowed and asked why I was needed.

"So. Hogwarts?" she asked.

"My lady, how do you know?"

"I'm going as well, under the alias 'Mellisa Black'." she said.

"Okay," I said unsurely. "Should I 'know' you?"

"Maybe, we'll see," she said. "Now here's the quest..."

*Explains Quest* (I'm lazy)

"Okay, I think I've got all of it. You'll take me Diagon Alley?" I ask.

"Yes, since I've already gone. Thursday?"

"Sounds good." I say. "See ya!"

* * *

On Thursday, Midnight came back and took me to Diagon Alley. When we got there Midnight said:

"If anyone asks, I'm your mum, okay?"

"Okay,"

*Midnight looks older now* (Poof! Magic!)

"I'll get your books and robes and such, you get your wand." she said.

"Okay," I said.

So I went to Ollivander's. When I walked in, I was greeted by this little man.

"Hello Ms. Everworth." He said. "I assume you want a wand."

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"Well, try this one, Pine and Phoenix feather, 10 1/2 inches, supple."

I waved it and it shot out little gray sparks. I paid 7 Galleons for my wand. Then I met up with Midnight and I showed her my wand. Then she showed me the owl (the irony) she bought me. The owl is black with brown eyes, and her name is Pamethia. (Pam-ee-thee-a)

Then, Midnight flashed me back to Camp Half-Blood, and I put my things in my cabin. Right then and there, I decided to keep my magic a secret from camp, and my demigodishness away from Hogwarts.

 **By the way, I opened a poll on the houses for Midnight and Mackenzie, I would appreciate votes. Also, I threw a SoN reference, kudos to anyone who gets it. Review, Rate, and Revive!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Goddess of Shadow Chapter 4**

 **This chapter was written by my friend and I, and she has crappy hand writing. (No offense Anna, cause I know you're reading.)**

 **The _italicized words_ are thoughts. **

**Mackenzie POV**

Finally it was September 1st, first day at Hogwarts, and first day as a Demi-Witch. Chiron called me to the Big House, in order to get me to King's Cross Station, so I can meet Midnight er... Mellisa Black. What I did not expect was to see a Professer Flitwick, or for him to take me to the station. After the Apparation of puky feelings, I arrived.

"Just walk through the wall," said the professor. "See you at Hogwarts."

 _Walking through a wall? Did he want me to be dead before I even start? Oh well, might as well try._ So I ran through the wall with my eyes closed. I made it through, then a certain Ms. Mellisa Black ran into me.

"There you are! I've only been here like, an hour!" Mellisa sassed.

"Well good for you, lets go get a compartment."

After walking down half the train, we finally found an empty compartment. I put my trunk up, and sat down across from Mellisa. Mellisa got out Hogwarts, A History to read. While she read, I started to polish my daggers. After about an hour, a boy with black, messy hair and glasses knocked on the door.

"Hey, can me and my friends sit here?" the boy asked.

"Sure,"

Then in walked a girl with brown, bushy hair and a boy with flaming red hair.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Who are you two?"

"I'm Mackenzie Everworth and this is Mellisa Black."

"You guys new here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we're transfer students from Calderen School of Magic."

"Oh, is that the school in America for witches and wizards?" It seemed like Hermione actually knew something she wasn't saying. I think she knows more than she lets on.

"Yeah, one of them. We're transferring into 4th year."

"Oh, that's the year that we're all in! What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I have no idea."

Hermione and I continue to discuss Hogwarts while Mellisa read and Harry and Ron ate.

"We're here!"

I unloaded my trunk and stepped off the train.

"That's Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Indeed it is.

 **AN: In case you didn't realize, this chapter was written by my friend Anna, who doesn't have an account yet, but when she gets one I'll mention it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 written by Anna as well!**

"Please welcome our transfer students, Mellisa Black and Mackenzie Everworth, from Calderen!" announce Dumblydore.

We walked down the center aisle, while what seemed like thousands of eyes stared at us.

"Please sit on the stool Ms. Everworth."

I sat down.

 _"Hello there Mackenzie. It seems like your the demigod the legendary prophecy speaks of. Which means I have to put you in the right house. Hmm, let's see. Your bravery is overwhelming, bit you are very loyal to your friends, and you're smart like a Ravenclaw. However, neither Hufflepuff nor Ravenclaw will do. It's your choice my dear, Slytherin or Gryffindor."_

"Gryffindor please," I thought.

" _As you wish._ GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat. I jumped off the stool and ran to the cheering table, still wondering about the prophecy the hat was talking about. I finally saw Mellisa getting sorted into Ravenclaw.

"I knew you would be in Gryffindor!" exclaimed Hermione."I hope you share a dorm with me!"

"Yeah, I'm really excited," I replied, trying to act nice. Honestly, I wanted to dorm with Mellisa, but you get what you get and you throw a tiny fit.

*Time skip of Awesomeness*

After dinner McGonagall stopped me in the hall.

"Mackenzie, please come with me," she said.

I followed her to her office.

"You will be staying in a separate room from everyone else, one that Mellisa can go in. Due to certain family issues you will be staying in the room behind the portrait of Ares in the Gryffindor common room. You will say you stay in the box in front of portrait. The box is really the passage to your real room, but the box is glamoured to be like your normal room. Thank you. You may return. Your password is Cyclops."

Well okay then, i guess my dream came true. So I get a secret room. Yay. note sarcasm. I walked back to hte common room and said the password.

"What did McGonagall want?" asked Hermione.

"She told me I'd be staying in that box," I said pointing.

"Ok see you in the morning, good night."

"Good night."

I walked into my secret room. Holy gods this is huge! Ha this is all mine! I'm tired. I said my prayers to the gods and then fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter written by me and Anna.**

 **Bold is Texts**

Nothing is normal

 _Italics is thoughts_

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Shut up alarm! It's the first day! Hogwarts! Yay!_ I got dressed in what seemed like 5 minutes after my shower, threw up my waist length hair and walked out of my huge room. Nobody was in the common room, so I sat on the couch with my Fire Phone, courtesy of Leo, and texted Annabeth. **Hey Annabeth, how's school going? I have to go to breakfast talk soon.** Out the portrait we go. "Hey Mackenzie," "Hey Mellisa" I ran to the Ravenclaw table. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Gryffindor table?" questioned Mellisa. "Yeah good point, see you soon." "Mackenzie, come here!" yelled Hermione. I slid back to the Gryffindor table. "Good morning 'Mione, is it okay to call you that?" "Yeah it's fine."

"Here are your schedules'"said McGonagall.

Schedule:

1st: Charms

2nd: DADA

3rd: Arithmancy

4th: Potions

LUNCH

5th: Free

6th: Transfiguration

7th: Herbology

Free till 12:00 AM

8th: Astrology

Without even acknowledging Hermione, I dashed over to Mellisa. WE compared schedules, so Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have Herbology and Charms together.

"See you in first," I call as I leave the Great Hall. I ran back to the common room for a few before 1st. While there Annabeth texts me: **Hey girl, I'm doing fine. How's your school?** I text her back: **It's okay, the food's pretty great.** Annabeth replies: **Naturally, well GTG.**

Then i had to go to Charms, so I went and sat next to Mellisa. Flitwick showed us how to make a shoe walk across our desks. Flitwick asked Mellisa and I to stay behind.

"Lady Midnight, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wait, what!? Who are you?" I exclaimed.

"I'm a son of Hecate, I know a goddess when I see one,"

"Oh. Okay. SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX!"

"I swear on the River Styx I am being truthful."

"Okay, bye."

Then I walked to DADA, and was taught the Unforgivable Curses. Then I had Arithmancy, which is basically math.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on my story!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello! Here are some pieces of information to reference:

Midnight's Schedule

1st-Charms

2nd-Tranfiguration

3rd-Free

4th-DADA

LUNCH

5th-Care of Magical Creatures

6th-Free

7th-Herbology

8th-Potions

FREE

Mackenzie's Schedule

1st-Charms

2nd-DADA

3rd-Arithmancy

4th-Potions

LUNCH

5th-Free

6th-Transfiguration

7th-Herbology

Free till 12:00 AM

8th-Astrology

 **Texts are bold**

Nothing is normal

 _Italics are thoughts_

*The Next Week*

Mackenzie POV

On Tuesday, during 5th, I was in the library, looking up some charms for my Charms homework I had received that day. While I was in the library, I overheard a Ravenclaw tell Draco Malfoy something about Mellisa (Midnight). It went something like this, "And then last night she sneaked out and went to the Quidditch Pitch, and I don't know what she was doing, but she came back after about 1-2 hours,". I then decided I should find Mellisa at dinner and tell her what I heard.

After this encounter, I went to find Hermione, so that we could walk together to Transfiguration. After finding Hermione in the library, we went to Transfiguration. In Transfiguration, McGonagall taught us how to turn animals into water goblets. Hermione and I, along with a HufflePuff, were among the first to be successful.

The day after this, a Wednesday, during breakfast, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "Today is the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament, in which 3 magic schools compete. Today, we need to prepare, for tomorrow, the schools are arriving. So, there will be now lessons today or tomorrow. Each house needs to be presentable and ready, so I suggest you train!"

At the end of this, Mellisa and I made eye contact. _We needed to train in both ways._ So, Mellisa and I, after some discussion, decided to use the Room of Requirement. We went into the room and it was filled with arena type areas, libraries, and dummies to curse/kill. The Room truly lives up to it's name. In the room however, there were other people, those people had swords of bronze and gold. Mellisa and I made eye contact and decided to make our entrance.

Mellisa and I walked in, and cleared our throats. The few people there turned around in shock. Among them were Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. Draco walked up to us and tried to use the Mist, causing us to draw our weapons and show him and the others that we had weapons as such. "Are you demigods?" Draco asked. "Yes," I replied. "No," Mellisa said. Mellisa then showed her true form as Midnight, and all of the demigods bowed. "None of that!" Midnight said. "We are all here to train, let's get to it!"

At the end of the day, all of us were exhausted but ready. Mellisa gave us a few reminding words,"We are all friends here, and siblings. Yet none of you should address me as anything but Mellisa, and same for the others. We must keep are personalities straight, so no sudden friendliness." At this we all nodded, and Draco asked"Can Luna and I be together publicly?" To which Mellisa replied,"Only if you are prepared to deal with what will come." Draco nodded, and pulled Luna close. "Any other questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Very well then, meet here tomorrow or during frees, never be alone here." With this, everyone left to clean themselves up for dinner.

Later at dinner, Draco and Luna walked in holding hands. Everyone gawked at them in shock, and all of Draco's buddies left. I personally, was worried for both Draco and Luna. No one was expecting this, and people always are mean about things they don't know, so this could be very bad. The shock turned into anger and rudeness, Slytherin and Ravenclaw respectively, when Draco and Luna kissed in front of the whole school. After that, Dumbledore said,"Tomorrow the students from Durmstrang and Beaxbatons will arrive. When they arrive, the Durmstrang students will sit with Slytherin, and the Beaxbatons with Ravenclaw. Each of those schools is either all male or all female*, so be prepared. Towards the end of the tournament, there will be a ball, so start preparing ladies."

After that day, I saw Draco getting bullied by his Slytherin housemates. Luna was also bullied, particularly by Cho Chang. However, Gryffindor seemed to accept both Draco and Luna more, particularly after I accepted them. Draco, Luna, Mellisa, and I had all returned to the Room of Requirement many times. We were all fluent in Greek, wonderful fighters, and adequate demigods all around. We were ready for the students. The day that the other schools arrived was very chaotic. I saw many boys turn at the sight of the veelas, and many girls at the sight of the Durmstrangs. Many students were crowded around Viktor Krum, who was a good Quidditch player.

The very same day they arrived, Dumbledore announced the Goblet of Fire, and drew an age ring so that no one inelligible could enter. To enter you had to be 17 or older. Many saw this as unfair, me? No. It's perfectly fair. One less thing for me or Draco or Luna or Neville or Mellisa to worry about. Knowing how Harry's life has been, I can guess that the Tournament will mess up Harry's life in one way or another. During this explanation, and the chaos afterword, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were whispering.

The day after this, I walked into Charms, I was early, and I saw Flitwick getting attacked by an empousai. He was utterly entranced, and the empousai hadn't noticed me yet, so I ran for the empousai and stabbed it in the back. At this, Flitwick was very surprised. "Thank you so much Mackenzie, I would have perished without your help." To which I replied,"It was no problem, I've been waiting for a monster anyway."

 **This is my first 1,000 word chapter! I'm super excited, it took me many days to finish! I hope you enjoyed it. Read, Review, and Revive!**

 ***I made Beaxbatons all female, I know that there are males at that school!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! What's up? Here I am, back again with a new chapter! I started this on 3/12/17, and I want 1,000 words, so that will take me a little. To say how long, I will write my finish date in the lower AN. This is just so you know how hard it is to write a good fan fiction. Hey! So I'm writing again, it's 3/15/17. Writing again 3/20/17. 3/22/17. 3/23/17. 3/24/17.**

*Next Week*

Mackenzie's POV

Today Dumbledore is going to announce the Goblet of Fire winners. I feel like Harry's going to get picked, even though he didn't enter himself! Wondering how I know? Demigod dreams can tell you anything! Therefore, when the Goblet shot out Harry's name, I was one of the only people who looked at Harry sadly instead of angrily. The others were Draco and Neville, which makes me think that they had a dream, or one had told the other. Because of Harry's name being called, lots of people were upset, including Madame Maxine and Karkaroff.

So the champions, as announced, are Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, and Harry Potter. I knew it! So after this whole shabang, I was walking to Transfiguration, which I have with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. As I was walking, Cedric Diggory came up to me, of all people, and asked me if I would mind helping him train/get ready for the Tournament. Apparently, he heard some people talking about how good I was at DADA. So, I said that I would, and asked if Harry could join if he wanted to. Cedric said that he would ask Harry, and get back to me during Astrology.

During all the rest of my classes, I just kinda sat around until Astrology. In Astrology, Cedric said that he had talked to Harry, Viktor, Fleur, and Sprout about me training them. Cedric also said that he asked someone else to help me teach, he said that it was Mellisa. So in my head, I'm like SCORE!

The next day, the champions, Mellisa, and I all met in an empty classroom. Sprout had conjured up some dummies to use, and so Mellisa and I began to teach them. I taught them mostly strategy, like, if the officials say don't kill it, then don't kill it, if the obstacle is large, try to confuse it, that sort of thing. Mellisa taught them defensive and healing spells, like the Ravenclaw she is, and how to do various martial arts and forms of physical fighting.

The next day we returned to the training room, however today everyone was wearing exercise clothing and lightweight jackets. Yesterday, we had suggested they get clothing like this, and it seems they did. Today, Mellisa and I started showing them how to fight physically with another person, and then we paired them of. Cedric and Viktor, Mellisa and Fleur, and Harry and I. At first Harry didn't want to fight me, and then he realized that people of both genders would fight him. I won, of course, so did Mellisa and Viktor. Mellisa and I won probably because we had trained, whereas I think Viktor won because he is a profesional athlete.

The next day we didn't have training, because of Quidditch. I believe that we were having a smaller tournament, with Durmstrang and Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. It was a pretty cool game. Surprisingly, Hogwarts won! Later, however, I still had Astrology. During Astrology, I saw that Mars was very bright, and recognized that to be warnings of a violent time coming up.

The next day, Cedric, Harry, and Viktor offered to teach Mellisa, Fleur, and I to ride brooms skillfully. This lesson was greatly appreciated, and after us ladies were proficient, we had a small Quidditch match. At he end of the match, Viktor caught the Snitch, and their team won 160-120. Viktor's team was Viktor, Mellisa, and Cedric, whereas my team was Harry, Fleur, and I.

 _Hey guys, so I realized that to continue, I need the book, and I don't have the book, so updates will be slow._


End file.
